vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sieghart
Summary Sieg Hart is an extremely strong and talented sorcerer who has the ability to create, control and manipulate elemental forces such as water, fire, earth, air, quintessence/aether, nether, poison, darkness, light, energy, and to some extent even time and space. He was loosely associated with Demon Card, in that it happened to assist his quest to "preserve time". According to him, the power of Etherion is a direct threat to time itself, and after he takes care of Elie 3173. Sieg Hart is a magic swordsman obsessed with protecting time, which comes from being raised in a town with the same obsession. He's initially introduced as an assassin after both Elie and King, but after Haru stops Elie's Etherion without killing her Sieg has a change of heart and makes it his goal to protect Elie at all costs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Sieghart Caesar Origin: RAVE Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Elemental Arch Mage, Former Oracion Seis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Able to manipulate elements such as Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Poison, Light and Wood), Mind Manipulation, Sealing (Can seal enemies in an alternate dimension), Absorption and Attack Reflection (Can absorb, reflect and disperse Magic), Illusion Creation (Can use illusionary techniques), Flight, Time Manipulation (Can change the course of time), Telepathy Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Sieg is one of the strongest mages in the verse and is much stronger than volume 11 Haru who was already at this level) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class via power-scaling Durability: At least Mountain level (Has tanked multiple hits from Haja and his self-destruction as well as from Haru) Stamina: Extremely High (Fought for 7 days and nights straight and lasted 50 years without food) Range: Stanard melee range, several meters with his projectiles, higher with his other magic attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very intelligent; skilled combatant and a master sorcerer Weaknesses: Cannot defend against non-magic weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Manipulation:' Sieg has manipulation over all elements, being able to control them any way at will. *'Altearith:' This technique allows Sieg Hart to seal his enemy into a void space where the enemy will be tortured by illusions of their worst nightmares. *'Seal of Power:' Sieg summons a powerful magical circle which affects the space below it and increases the magical power commensurate to the user's strength. *'Cosmic Sorcery Gran Shario:' Sieg with the Seal of Power on the field can fire a barrage of light rays into the enemy, inflicting great damage. *'Cosmo Seven Star Attack:' As a result of fully extending his right arm, seven piercing rays of light rain down on the battlefield. *'Magic Sword:' A sword forged from magic. This sword drains the opponent's energy when contact is made. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:RAVE Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Time Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Telepaths